Hayate's True Feelings
by BroArmy12345
Summary: Hinagiku finally confesses to Hayate . What will be Hayate's response?
1. If I say I love you Will you say yes?

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So it's ok for any critism. I'm just new here so don't judge me if my fanfic is boring -_-.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler

**Chapter 1: If I say I love you. Will you say yes?**

One day, the sun is shining so bright that it's too hot. Nagi decided to buy some ice cream. "Hayate!" Nagi said with sweat all over her face.

"What is it Ojou-sama?" he said while knocking on the door. "Can you buy me ice cream?" Nagi said while sweating very much.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Hayate approached the door and quickly went to the nearest store.

After buying the ice cream she saw Hinagiku walking alone. "Hi Hinagiku-san." he said while waving. "Oh! hi there Hayate-kun, what brings you her?" Hinagiku asked while being curious."

"Oh! About that, Ojou-sama asked me to buy her some ice cream because it's to hot." Hayate said. "Hayate-kun can I ask you something?" Hinagiku said while blushing.

"Sure." Hayate replied. "Ca..Can I help you in your studies because you decreased a grade and the tests are tomorrow." Hinagiku said while blushing like mad.

"Ok, sure." Hayate replied. "Yes, nailed it!" saying it on her mind.

**Later that day...**

It was 8:00 pm, Hayate is waiting for Hinagiku to come inside his room. After a few minutes of waiting Hinagiku finally arrived.

"Hinagiku-san, you're here." Hayate said. "Let's begin." Hinagiku said.

Hinagiku is helping Hayate in every subject, especially MATH. Hayate answered every subject.

"Now Hayate-kun it's MATH now." Hinagiku said. Hayate gulps. Hinagiku noticed that and laughs at him. Hayate blushed a bit while scratching the back of his head.

Hayate got big problems and finished only more than half of it. "It's so darn hard." saying to his mind. "Hayate-kun all of your answers suprisingly correct, well except for the blank ones.

"It was a bit hard but I almost got a perfect score." Hayate said proudly. "I will go to my room now, Good Night Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said. "Good Night to you too." Hayate replied.

Hinagiku approached the door. "Hayate-kun there's something I really want to tell you." Hinagiku said while blushing. "What is it?". Hayate replied.

"Come next to me." Hinagiku said. Hayate was tripped over by some pens and fell on top of Hinagiku. "Umm..Hayate-kun I really lo..love you, since the night of my birthday in the clock tower." Hinagiku said while blushing a lot.

Hayate was shocked. "Hinagiku-san can I think for a moment?" Hayate said. "It's ok if you don't reply now." Hinagiku said while leaving Hayate's room.

Hinagiku-san...


	2. Who should I choose?

**Sorry for the late update. Also sorry about grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**Chapter 2** - Who should I choose?

Hayate was tired and decided to fall asleep. He dreamed do he love Hinagiku, but everytime he thinks Hinagiku. Nagi always pops out of his mind.

It was 6 o' clock in the morning when he woke. He hurried down to the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone in the Violet Mansion.

Hayate then woke up Nagi. When he left Nagi's room he saw Hinagiku and said hi to her. Hinagiku then blushed and didn't talk to Hayate.

Hayate didn't know was wrong with her but then he realized that she confessed to him last night. Hayate then blushed when he remembered what happened last night.

Everyone in the Violet Mansion just undergo the same events happening everyday. It was lunchtime when Hayate went to the Clock Tower.

He wanted to talk to Hinagiku about what happened last night. He used the elevator, when he reached the top floor he saw Hinagiku frowning. He approached her and asked what's wrong.

"Hayate-kun! What are you doing here?" Hinagiku asks while being surprised by the sudden visiting. "I just wanted to say hi to you because you didn't say hi to me earlier." Hayate replied.

Hinagiku was guilty because she didn't said hi back earlier. "Well sorry about that." She said while being sorry.

"Well it's okay, don't worry I can forgive you Hinagiku-san." Hayate said while scratching to back of his head.

"See you later Hinagiku-san." Hayate said while approaching the elevator. "Hayate-kun what is your reply about what happened last night?" Hinagiku said while blushing.

"What happened last night, Hina-chan?" Izumi said while holding a voice recorder. "Ehh? Nnn..nothing happened last night." Hinagiku said being nervous.

"Oh, okay then we'll leave the rest to you Hina-chan."

"What are they talking about?"

"Nooooo...they left their paperworks I'm going to kill them I see they're faces again!"

"Ahhh, Hinagiku-san see you later."

"Hayate-kun he did'nt even answer my confession."

Hayate was walking to the Violet Mansion when suddenly he receive a message that Nagi was been kidnapped.

Hayate then ran as fast as he could to the Mansion. When he arrive there he was greeted by them.

"What is going on here Ojou-sama?"

"It's your birthday party Hayate."

"Ehhh? Isn't my birthday 2 weeks ago."

"Sorry we were busy 2 weeks ago about projects and exams are soon so we didn't celebrate your birthday."

Hayate then cried. "Thank you Ojou-sama even it's late." Hayate then hug Nagi.

"Hayate! What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to hug you because you celebrated my birthday."

After that the party then began. After the party Hayate was cleaning the mess when suddenly Hinagiku went to the kitchen and asked Hayate.

"Hayate-kun what is your response?"

"Ehh, Hinagiku-san I love you too but I have my word to Ojou-sama that I will protect her until I paid my debt or maybe forever."

"Ohh, Hayate-kun it's okay I will still love you even you have your duty as a butler."

"Hinagiku-san, don't worry I will treat you tomorrow."

Then Hayate hugged Hinagiku. Nagi saw everything.

"Hayate what is the meaning of this?"

Nagi then ran away at the Mansion and Hayate chased her. Hayate then search Nagi but she cannot be found. Hayate thinked of an idea where sh could be found. Hayate then went to Isumi's house but she couldn't be found.

When Hayate was gone Nagi then went out of the room and talked to Isumi.

"Nagi why are you here?"

"I saw Hayate hugging Hinagiku. He is cheating on me."

Nagi cried and Isumi hugged her.

"It's okay Nagi there are so many fish in the sea."

"What do you mean I'm going to find a fish then marry it?"

Isumi then sweatdropped at this. "What I mean is there are so many boys in the world maybe you can find the perfect one for you."

"But I still love Hayate."

"I understand so if you love then don't stop loving him."

"You're right Isumi, Can I stay for the night."

"Sure."

It was morning Hayate still haven't give up on finding Nagi. He thought that Nagi returned at the Violet Mansion. Then he arrive at the Mansion Nagi was waiting for him in the Mansion.

Nagi approached Hayate and hugged him.

"Hayate promise me that you will never leave my side even if you love her."

"Ok Ojou-sama."

"But promise me one thing."

"What is it Ojou-sama?"

"You two will fight crimes, solve mysteries, find hidden treasures something like that."

Hayate saw Nagi hiding her sadness while those words.

"Alright Ojou-sama."


	3. Hinagiku's True Side

**I just finished this chapter a day after I finished that last chapter so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler.**

**Chapter 3 - Hinagiku's true side**

"Hayate-kun hurry up!"

"Ok Hinagiku-san I'm ready."

After Hayate got dressed they walked to the Train Station holding hands. Everytime they pass people they receive cold stares from them.

"What a lucky guy." A guy said whispering to his friend.

"I wish I was him."

"Me too, too bad were not him."

Then they arrived at the Train Station and rode a train. Both Hinagiku fell asleep at Hayate's shoulder. Hayate then woke up Hinagiku and went to a nearby mall.

Hinagiku ran to a nearby clothes store while holding Hayate's hand.

"Hayate-kun look it's a very cute dress I want to buy."

"Ok, but Hinagiku-san this a girl's clothes store."

"So what?"

"Well it's kinda embarrasing for a boy to be entering this kind of store, right?"

"It's ok you said that you would treat me right, so don't you dare leave me here."

Hinagiku's aura then turned from a loving aura to a monstrous aura.

"Alright." Hayate said while sighing in defeat.

After they bought clothes. They cam accross a toy store and Hinagiku saw a cute bunny.

"Hayate-kun it's really cute I want to buy it. Oh no I don't have enough money."

"It's okay Hinagiku-san I'll buy it."

Hayate smiled and made Hinagiku blush.

"Thanks Hayate-kun."

"Hinagiku-san I think your girly side is going to overpower you."

"What do you mean by that?" She then spanked Hayate in head.

"What did I say that was wrong?"

After they bought the toy they decided to leave the mall. Suddenly Hinagiku's stomach started to growl.

"Hinagiku-san are you hungry?" Hayate said while sweatdropping.

"Yeah, can we go to the Cafe that where you work."

While they were walking they came across a thief that stolen the lady's purse. Hayate then instinctively chased after the thief.

"Stop there you thief."

Hayate then jumped and kicked the thief and the back. He then retrieved the stolen purse and called the police.

"Hayate-kun I'm really hungry, I think I'm starting to digest myself so let's hurry up."

"Sorry about that Hinagiku-san."

Finally they arrived at the Cafe and ordered some food. They started talking about school and the weather.

"Hinagiku-san can you help me in my assignments?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Hinagiku-san."

After they finished eating they decided to go to the beach to see the sunset.

"Hayate-kun can we go to the beach because I want to see the first sunset with us together."

"Sure thing Hinagiku-san."

Then they arrived at the beach. The sun is almost going to set. They sat at a nearby bench. Hinagiku's head is at Hayate's hand and they are holding hands.

"Hayate-kun I want this day to last forever."

"Me too Hinagiku-san."

Hayate then kissed Hinagiku on the lips. Which Hinagiku was surprised about the sudden kiss. She could only blush in different colors of red.

For Hinagiku she wanted to last their first kiss together. Never did they know that they were been video recorded by the Studen Council Trio.

"Let's sell this video or post this on You to be." said Risa

"Or maybe we'll use this to blackmail Hayata and Hina-chan." said Izumi.

"But we gotta be careful that they will never know that is us that recorded this video." said Miki.

Hayate and Hinagiku went home still holding hands. That made everyone in the Mansion to be surprised.

"Hayate are you dating Hinagiku?" sai Maria.

"Yes, why?"

"So it's true then what Nagi said to me." said Ayumu.

Ayumu then ran to her room crying. Then Hinagiku wanted to go to her room. Before she entered her room she talked to Hayate.

"Hayate-kun thanks for this wonderful day."

"Me too Hinagiku-san."

Hinagiku then kissed Hayate on the cheeks and went inside her room happily.

"This is really my best day ever. Thank you very much Hayate-kun."


End file.
